Comforting Your Best Friend
by TheAmazingKiewi
Summary: Robin gets scared during the horror movie him and Kid Flash are watching. What will Kid Flash's response be?  One-Shot Kid Flash/Robin


**(A/N: This is my first Young Justice story, it's a one-shot story, I hope I did good, please review after you read this and tell me how I did. Also please be kind about what you say...if I made spelling or any kind of litature mistakes please tell me Thank You.)**

It was a dark, cold and windy outside. Lights were off at Mount Justice. Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Aqualad were all asleep in their rooms that they had over the weekend (well except for Miss Martian and Superboy). The only ones that were up were Robin and Kid Flash. They were watching a horror movie, which they began watching when everyone was asleep. Even though Robin tried to hide it, but it was a bit useless. He was scared and not of the plot of course the plot pretty much sucked ass to him, but more of how they created the zombies. They looked realistic, but that's what you get when you put realistic looking blood, was of course fake, and put it on actor/actresses. Truthfully though the way they looked really was the only thing that scared Robin. Other than that, there were really no scary parts…well except the one part, but that was practically it.

"Hey KF this movie sucks," Robin said looking over to Kid Flash who was still watching the movie, "how bout we stop watching it?" Robin suggested, but truthfully he wanted to stop watching because it was stupid and he was scared.

"Dude people stop watching horror movies either because they're scared senseless, it's way to gory for them or they just ate and can't deal with the bloody, intestine showing scenes. So which are you?" Robin was silent; he didn't exactly want Kid Flash to know he was scared of how the zombies looked.

"Its too gory…" Robin whispered noticing the screen paused right on a freaky ass zombie eating some poor person. Robin shivered._ Why did Wally have to put the screen on that? _Robin questioned himself as he looked at the screen.

"Dude your not the kind of person who cares about gore…I've known you too long to not know that. On top of that we didn't really eat anything before we watched the movie. So your scared aren't you?" Kid Flash grinned at Robin who blinked a couple times. Robin was turning a bit red and Kid Flash noticed. He smirked at the blush.

"I can't believe you're afraid of this horrible movie."

"I'm not afraid of the movie! The plot sucks ass, I'm afraid of how the zombies look." Robin admitted looking away a bit with an extremely dark blush on his face now.

"Dude, Rob, your afraid of how they look? These people did a horrible job on doing the costumes and stuff." Kid Flash told Robin while slowly scooting closer to the smaller boy.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned completely aware of Kid Flash getting closer and closer.

"Well look at the screen, of course it has a zombie eating someone, but look closer most wouldn't get this unless they've watch tons of zombie movies like I have. The zombie's face is falling off." Robin raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash who had an arm over Robin and brought him closer. Kid Flash was trying to comfort him…odd. Robin couldn't believe that KF was comforting him. So to get his mind off it he looked at the screen. He didn't notice till KF pointed out, but Kid Flash was right the zombie's face was falling off.

"Okay, so, it still makes it scary." Robin said somewhat leaning on Kid Flash.

"Well okay, see how the skin is falling off and it makes it look scary and realistic if they shaded the tone of the actual skin that was underneath the fake one." Robin smiled. Not because of the fact KF was right but because of the fact that Kid Flash made a face that pretty much said 'whoever did the make up sucks at doing movie makeup' kind of face.

"Hey KF,"

"Yeah?"

"Play the movie,"

"What about you getting scared?" Kid Flash questioned looking at the younger teen.

"I'm not scared any more…thanks for showing me that not only does this movie suck but so does the makeup style." Kid Flash laughed at that and played the movie. Robin wasn't scared any more, and it wasn't what KF said that made him not scared. It was the fact Kid Flash was there, comforting him and made him realize his friend will always be there. Through thick and thin, and that's something that made Robin happy enough not to be scared.


End file.
